


Breadsticks

by AirgiodSLV



Series: 28 Lotrips AUs Challenge [24]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “Breadsticks?” a lightly-accented voice inquired politely, and they all looked up with wide eyes and guilty faces. The dark-haired employee smiled back at them, offering a covered basket with one tan, long-fingered hand.





	Breadsticks

**Author's Note:**

> AU #23, for [](https://koncupiscence.livejournal.com/profile)[koncupiscence](https://koncupiscence.livejournal.com/). The long-joked-about Fazoli's AU.

“It’s not a _great_ restaurant, I mean, it’s not four star, but the food is good,” Dom told them as they found a table, Billy balancing their trays while Elijah looked around for the soda dispenser. “The best part of it is the breadsticks, really.”

“Breadsticks?” Billy said interestedly, accepting the handful of napkins and plastic silverware that Elijah passed him along with his cup.

“Yeah, they’re fucking fantastic, like crack, I can eat about twenty of them and still want more.” Dom hefted a plastic fork and dug into his pasta enthusiastically, nudging the breadstick on his plate with the side of his fork for emphasis.

“Should we order more, then?” Billy asked, brow furrowed as he glanced back towards the counter.

Dom waved his fork in negation and took a long pull from his drink. “No, no, that’s the great part. They bring the breadsticks _to_ you, like, every five minutes. They send people around with baskets full of them, you can eat all you want.”

“Basket people,” Elijah snickered as he slid in across from them, poking Dom with the end of his straw. “Cool.”

“No, I swear, you should try them! Eat your breadstick, any minute now someone will be around…” Dom stopped in surprise as Elijah’s eyes widened, looking over his shoulder, and he twisted around to see what was going on.

“No, no, don’t look!” Elijah hissed, chucking a sugar packet at his head. “Stop, I’ll tell you when!”

Dom twisted back around and opened his mouth to protest, but Elijah waved him off. Billy looked at both of them in bemusement, a little crinkle between his brows as he watched Elijah peer and duck his head.

“Okay, now,” Elijah whispered, and Dom turned around to see what was so interesting. “Behind the counter, do you see him?”

“Oh, Holy Mother,” Dom said fervently, as the store employee Elijah had been so determinedly watching threw his head back to laugh, his entire face lighting up in a wide smile.

“He’s fucking gorgeous,” Elijah breathed, and Billy just shrugged at both of them, not understanding the keen interest in anyone not gifted with breasts.

“Shit shit he’s coming this way!” Dom yelped, and all of them attempted to look seriously engrossed in eating their pasta, heads down and casting quick conspiratorial looks across the table at each other.

“Breadsticks?” a lightly-accented voice inquired politely, and they all looked up with wide eyes and guilty faces. The dark-haired employee smiled back at them, offering a covered basket with one tan, long-fingered hand.

Elijah and Dom gaped in speechless unison. Billy’s lips twitched in amusement as he answered, carefully not looking at his two friends. “Perhaps later, thanks.”

The employee – ‘Orlando’, according to his name badge – nodded and moved on to the next table, breadstick basket held out in offering as he smiled at the customers.

They all waited until he was a safer distance away, and then Elijah’s breath gusted out in a heartfelt sigh. “Oh God, I want him,” he moaned quietly, and Dom nodded emphatically while Billy rolled his eyes.

“Want him to fuck me into next week,” Dom growled, and Billy punched his arm, scandalized.

“Not at the dinner table,” he chastised, and dug back into his alfredo. “I try not to imagine such things.”

“I don’t know, it’s a pretty good fantasy,” Elijah replied, his eyes tracking the basket boy as he moved smoothly along the tables on the other side of the restaurant. “He’d be pretty fucking gifted, yeah?”

Dom snorted and took a sip of his drink. “Wouldn’t matter if he just waved it at you, could you imagine looking at that face the whole time?”

“Jesus Christ, and that body,” Elijah seconded fervently, his pizza remaining untouched as he sat enthralled.

“Would you two cut it out?” Billy interjected pleadingly. “Some of us are trying to eat here.”

They fell silent for a moment, and then Elijah leaned across the table to whisper at Dom, “Would you give him your number?”

“Would he take it?” Dom countered skeptically, trying to cast a casual glance back over his shoulder. “A guy as good-looking as that? He could nail anyone. Probably straight, anyway. They always are.”

Elijah opened his mouth to respond, and then groaned again. “God, he’s…”

Dom tried to look, and got smacked for his troubles. “That’s it,” he declared. “Out, Billy, I have to move. I can’t see anything from over here.”

Billy protested, but was shoved out of the booth regardless, and reclaimed his seat with affronted dignity while Dom slid in next to Elijah. “Oh, yeah,” Dom agreed, his head tilted towards Elijah as they both indulged the chance at voyeurism. “Stretch again, that’s it.”

“You two are worse than a pair of cheerleaders,” Billy denounced firmly, but unfortunately Dom and Elijah ignored him, gazing for a moment before dissolving into a bout of hissing and poking that ended up with both of them completely failing to look innocent as the bread basket approached their table again.

“Breadsticks?” Orlando offered again, and this time Elijah and Dom stammered over each other so much that even Billy couldn’t understand what they were saying.

“We’re good, mate, thanks, but can you maybe settle a friendly wager for us?” Billy asked, smiling innocently. Elijah and Dom froze for a moment before figuring out that he was about to do something embarrassing, and began kicking him none-too-subtly beneath the table.

Billy drew his legs back and winced. Orlando looked puzzled, then shrugged. “Sure, go ahead. What’s the question?”

“Which one of these two loons,” Billy inquired, gesturing at the red-faced pair sitting across from him, “would you say was more attractive?”

Dom flushed so hard that tips of his ears went red. Elijah merely melted back into the vinyl booth, as if he could disappear under the table by sheer force of will. Orlando studied them both earnestly, his handsome face crinkling up in concentration.

“I don’t know,” he said finally. “They’re both pretty good-looking blokes.”

Dom blinked in surprise. Elijah looked like he was about to faint. Billy grinned at a waiting Orlando and nodded. “Thanks,” he said, and Orlando smiled again before moving to the next table.

“Well, there you have it,” Billy murmured to his flushed friends. “You two can fight over him all you want now.”

Dom ate his breadstick hastily, clearly wanting to be ready for Orlando’s return, and Elijah looked dazedly at his pizza, which was now cooling forlornly on his plate. Billy cleared his throat, his mischievous side not yet satisfied.

“There is one other solution,” he offered, folding his hands primly on the table in front of him. Dom and Elijah looked blankly at him, and he grinned slowly as he elaborated. “You could always share him.”

They looked at each other, and after a long moment of speculative sizing-up Dom nodded. “We could do that,” he said, and Elijah shrugged amiably. Billy’s smile fell away, replaced by a look of horror.

“What? No, you couldn’t,” he argued, his voice rising perhaps a bit too loud as Elijah threw another sugar packet to shut him up. “You’re my friends,” he hissed more quietly. “You’re not allowed to fuck each other.”

Dom scratched his chin. “Hate to tell you this, Bills,” he admitted, “but we already have.”

Elijah nodded guiltily, and Billy buried his head in his hands and groaned. “I didn’t need to know,” he moaned. “I never needed to know.”

Elijah shrugged again. “You sort of asked,” he pointed out, and then caught sight of Orlando and nudged Dom meaningfully.

“What do you say, should we do it?” Dom murmured, and Elijah nodded, taking a decisive bite out of his breadstick.

The breadstick basket boy would never know what hit him.


End file.
